


The One Where They All Come Back

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death Fix, Gen, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: “We have a banshee, a spark, and an Alpha werewolf, and it’s the Worm Moon.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> AKA "fuck this bullshit that Peter Hale was the only one ever to raise himself from the dead."
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/117008749140/but-derek-keeps-erica-and-boyds-jackets-for).

Derek comes home one night and finds Boyd’s and Erica’s jackets are missing. It’s the full moon, his emotions are already all over the place, and that someone would come into the loft and steal the jackets is just _no_. Of course, when he calms down enough to focus, he recognizes the scent. Stiles. What the fuck was Stiles doing here? 

Furious, Derek follows the scent. It’s pathetically easy, given how many times he’s tracked Stiles before. But he doesn’t expect to end up in the heart of the Preserve, next to the base of the Nemeton, along with the rest of the–of _Scott’s_ pack. 

Stiles, Lydia, and Scott are standing in a circle beside the giant stump, clutching each other’s hands, surrounded by a ring of purple and white powder. Derek can smell the magic in the air, sharp and sweet, and it makes the hair stand up on the back of his neck. 

He starts forward to ask what the hell is going on when Kira grabs him by the arm. “Don’t.” 

“Don’t what?” Derek tries to yank his arm away, but Kira has a pretty good grip. “What the hell are they doing?”

Kira smiles sadly at him, her eyes gleaming yellow in the light of the full moon. “We have a banshee, a spark, and an Alpha werewolf, and it’s the Worm Moon.” 

Derek’s jaw drops, and it feels like his heart’s going to beat itself out of his chest. “No. They’re insane, they can’t–”

Kira’s grip on him tightens. “They want to try. And, honestly, I agree with Stiles.” Her lips twitch. “It’s complete bullshit that Peter’s the only one who’s brought himself back.”

The wind howls through the clearing, whipping up dust and leaves, and there’s a flash of light so bright Derek is blinded by it. 

He hears Lydia scream for a long, long time. 

When Derek can see again, the clearing is eerily quiet, and Stiles, Lydia, and Scott are all lying prone on the ground. For one brief, heart-stopping moment, he’s convinced that it backfired, that instead of bringing anybody back, the spell took them instead, and Derek doesn’t know what to with that grief because it’s too big. 

Then he hears the familiar beat of Stiles’s heart, his scent tainted by magic but not by death, and Derek collapses to the ground under the weight of his relief. 

And then he realizes the three of them weren’t lying on the ground alone. 

Lydia struggles to her feet first, helping…oh God, _Allison_ , it’s Allison, and she’s wearing the dress she was buried in, now dirty and half-rotted, but she smells whole and alive and Lydia is hugging her and sobbing. 

And then Derek smells two other, familiar scents, and he can’t believe it, he can’t, it didn’t happen–

But Stiles is standing, shakily, laughing and dragging Erica to her feet, and they’re both leaning on each other and Stiles makes some crack about Catwoman and–and that’s Boyd, sitting on the edge of the Nemeton and rubbing his hands over his face–

Derek’s across the clearing before he thinks consciously about it, pulling Erica into a hug and burying his face in her neck, reaches out and hauls Boyd up and into the hug as well, because they’re alive, they smell and sound strong and alive and they’re his pack and they’re alive. 

“Hey,” Erica says softly, her voice raspy. “Miss me?” 

Boyd doesn’t say anything, just hugs them both tighter.

It takes a minute for Derek to compose himself enough to speak. “You missed your appointment to take your driver’s test,” he says to Erica, his throat thick with the tears he’s fighting to hold back. “But I think we can reschedule.” 

Erica laughs, she actually laughs and rubs her cheek on his, and then on Boyd’s. “Yeah, I missed you boys too.” 

Next to them, Stiles clears his throat, and when Derek pulls away, he sees Stiles awkwardly holding out two leather jackets. “Um,” he says. “I think these belong to you guys, and it is a little cold outside, and I know Derek has this thing about his pack and leather, so you might want to–”

Derek tosses the jackets to Boyd and Erica and yanks Stiles forward by the front of his hoodie. “We are going to talk later,” he says quietly, means to make it threatening but his voice wobbles traitorously instead. “But for right now…thank you.” 

Stiles’s smile is small and private and just between them, and it hits Derek with the force of a freight train that this may be the one person he could never survive losing. “Yeah, big guy. Go bond with your betas.”

Derek nods, once, and grabs Boyd and Erica to take them home.  



End file.
